Pablo X
PrinceBalto's TV spoof of Sonic X. Cast * Pablo (Pablo the Little Red Fox) as "Sonic the Hedgehog" * Pumpkin (Pablo the Little Red Fox) as "Miles "Tails" Prower" * Poppy (Pablo the Little Red Fox) as "Amy Rose" * Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) as "Rouge the Bat" * Finbar (Pablo the Little Red Fox) as "Knuckles the Echidna" * Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) as "Charmy Bee" * Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) as "Chris" * Lik Lik (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat) as "Espio The Chameleon" * Jack Cat (Oggy and the Cockroaches) as "Victor The Crocodile" * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as "Shadow The Hedgehog" * Speed Racer (Mach Go Go Go) as "Speed Sam" * Scar (The Lion King) as "Dr. Eggman" * 2 Hyena (The Lion King) as "Decoe and Bocoe" * Jenna (Balto) as "Tikal The Echidna" * Buster Bird (We're Back! Dinosaur's Story) as "Cheese" * Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) as "Cream The Rabbit" * Robotboy (Robotboy) as "Emerl" * Buster (Lady and the Tramp) as "Hawk" * Oak (Pokemon) as "Nelson Thorndyke" * Frog (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) as "Froggy" * Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) as "Big The Cat" * Moses' Mother (The Prince of Egypt) as "Ella" Pablo X Scene Episodes Season 01 * Episode 1 - ''Enter The Superpablo Hero! * ''Episode 2 - ''Infiltrate Area 99 * ''Episode 3 - ''Dr. Scar's Ambition * ''Episode 4 - ''Get the Chaos Emerald! * ''Episode 5 - ''Clash!! Pablo vs Finbar * ''Episode 6 -'' Fierce Battle! School Wars * ''Episode 7 - ''Giant Free-for-All! Richard' House Party * ''Episode 8 - ''Emergency Launch! X-Tornado * ''Episode 9 - ''Poppy on the Beach * ''Episode 10 - ''Fierce Fight! Pablo Beseball Team * ''Episode 11 - ''The Beautiful and Mysterious thief Kitty * ''Episode 12 - ''Scar's All-Out Bese Attack! (Part 1) * ''Episode 13 - ''Scar's All-Out Bese Attack! (Part 2) * ''Episode 14 - ''Chase the Hero Pablo * ''Episode 15 - ''Raiding Lion Fort the Flying Fortress! * ''Episode 16 - ''Aim for it! The Sunken Ship in the Southern Sea * ''Episode 17 - ''Finbar! Clenched Fists of Anger * ''Episode 18 - ''Huge Shoot-out * ''Episode 19 - ''The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle * ''Episode 20 - ''Departure! Lion Fort II * ''Episode 21 - ''Speed Match! Pablo vs Speed Racer * ''Episode 22 - ''Summer Vacation Diary * ''Episode 23 - ''Mayhem! 6 Chaos Emeralds * ''Episode 24 - ''Wild Pablo! Strategic Capture Operation * ''Episode 25 - ''The Last Chaos Emerald * ''Episode 26 - ''Birth! Super Pablo '''Season 02' * ''Episode 27 - ''The Beginning of Disaster * ''Episode 28 - ''Chaos the Mysterious Creature * ''Episode 29 - ''Poppy in Distress * ''Episode 30 - ''The Lion Carrier Battle * ''Episode 31 - ''Gamma the Wanderer * ''Episode 32 - ''The Scream of Perfect Chaos * ''Episode 33 - ''The Mystery of Project Thomas * ''Episode 34 - ''Fugitive Pablo * ''Episode 35 - ''Escape From Prison Island * ''Episode 36 - ''The Threat From Outer Space * ''Episode 37 - ''The Space Colony ARK Battle * ''Episode 38 - ''Claw's Wish, Everyone's Wish * ''Episode 39 - ''Awesome Kitten Detective Agency * ''Episode 40 - ''Scar Corporation * ''Episode 41 - ''We Can See The Light * ''Episode 42 - ''Poppy's Love Escape Journey * ''Episode 43 - ''Huge Home Electronics Panic * ''Episode 44 - ''The Ridiculous Epic Spy Battle * ''Episode 45 - ''Pablo Battle - Face Off * ''Episode 46 - ''Pablo Battle - Finale * ''Episode 47 - ''Tigger Decisive Battle on Latitude 0 * ''Episode 48 - ''Pablo Versus the Monster from Underground * ''Episode 49 - ''The Day the World Stood Sill * ''Episode 50 - ''Moring of Farewells * ''Episode 51 - ''Richard Long Journey * ''Episode 52 - ''Memories of the Wind Gallery Cast: bandicam 2016-11-06 04-39-53-878.jpg|Pablo as Sonic The Hedgehog bandicam 2016-11-06 04-46-42-944.jpg|Poppy as Amy Rose bandicam 2016-11-06 04-59-39-183.jpg|Pumpkin as Tails bandicam 2016-11-06 05-25-25-202.jpg|Finbar as Knuckles The Echidna Lik_Lik.jpg|Lik Lik as Espio The Chameleon Image-Jack.jpg|Jack as Victor The Crocodile Kitten_edmond.jpg|Edmond as Charmy Bee Go_Mifune_color_by_Ferrari.jpg|Speed Racer as Sam Pagemaster15.jpg|Richard Tyler as Chris Scar-HD.png|Scar as Eggman Thomasdisney.jpeg|Thomas O'Malley as Shadow The Hedgehog 6299db6c71b6bb7a93d6375b8a7560f163d0ca0a.png.jpg|Kitty as Rouge the Bat 2 Hyena.jpg|2 Hyena as Decoe and Bocoe Jenna 6.JPG|Jenna as Tikal The Echidna Claw0c.jpg|Claw as Maria Robotnik Robotboy.png|Robotboy as Emerl Sis Rabbit.JPG|Sis Rabbit as Cream The Rabbit Moses' Mother.jpg|Moses Mother as Ella Buster smug.png|Buster as Hawk Buster bird.JPG|Buster Bird as Cheese MarieCat.png|Marie as Cosmo professor-oak-pokemon-72.7.jpg|Oak as Nelson Thorndyke Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Big The Cat Naveen_2-Princess-and-the-Frog-Wallpaper.jpg|Frog as Froggy Category:PrinceBalto Category:TV Spoofs Category:Anime Spoofs Category:Sonic X Category:Pablo the Little Red Fox Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs